Tender Moments
by ForeverJulie
Summary: Maria/Georg vignettes set during the honeymoon. They're mostly just short, fluffy pieces.
1. A True Promise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** This is a fluffy little vignette about Maria and Georg. It's my first published story so reviews are greatly appreciated both good and bad. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

As Maria began to wake from her sleep she shut her eyes tighter and hid her face in her pillow. The sun was streaming brightly through the window and trying to bring her into full consciousness. And just when she was having the most wonderful dream too. She was walking up the isle and about to marry the Captain when she awoke. Suddenly, she heard and felt a deep chuckle emanate from the pillow beside her. She looked up to see Georg smiling down at her.

"Tired darling?" He asked her. The Captain had woken about ten minutes ago and contented himself with watching his new bride sleep next to him. Her head was lying over part of his chest and shoulder and one of her arms was holding him across his abdomen. They had been married just the morning before and Georg knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

After the reception, which took place in the late morning, they bid goodbye to Max and the children and immediately set off on the train to Paris. Both had dozed off somewhat on the train after having had many hectic days planning the wedding. Plus, neither Maria nor Georg had gotten much sleep the night before as they were too nervous. Thus, by the time they arrived in Paris they weren't exactly sleepy but it was too late to explore the city. After Georg carried Maria over the threshold of the honeymoon suite they had spent some time talking in front of the fire before deciding to move to the bedroom. Despite the anxiety of both, it was a night that left each completely sated and feeling more loved and in love than either had experienced.

As Georg had watched Maria sleeping next to him he felt that love and tenderness swell in his heart once more, and not without the desire to repeat the actions of last night every night for the rest of their lives together. They had stayed entwined in each others arms throughout the time that they had slept. It would be wrong to say throughout the night as they had not gone to sleep until early in the morning.

Georg enjoyed seeing the content expression on Maria's visage as she slept and wanted to remember everything about her. His gaze began with her disheveled, strawberry blond hair and the fringe that fell across her forehead. It moved down the curve of her jaw and cheek to her lips and nose, the latter of which he had come to adore and not only because she often complained about the ski-slope shape of it. He remembered the longing that he felt when he had first realized his love for Maria and noticed just how pink and plump her lips were. Now he knew their sweet taste and his appetite for them had taken a while to sink in with Maria. Georg's inspection continued down the soft skin of her neck and swept over her shoulders. He was finally seeing Maria in the light of day and the sunshine seemed to add a glow to her skin that made her look even more like the angel he knew her to be.

He had then tightened his arms around her waist and she had let out a sigh as she snuggled into him a bit. While relishing in the feeling of skin on skin Georg's line of vision moved to her chest and watched it rise and fall for a moment before taking in the exquisite image of her breasts. Last night he had explored just how firm and perfectly curved they were, much to the pleasure of his wife, and now he admired her figure once more. The sheets of their bed hid the rest of her body from view and he sighed as his gaze returned to her serene visage. Just then he noticed her eyelids squeeze tightly shut and her face turned away from the sun and into him.

As Georg's question registered in Maria's brain the events of the past day and night came back to her and she smiled. Her dream was really a wonderful memory that she would keep always. She blushed a little when she realized the state that she was in but her smile never faltered as she replied, "A little. But it isn't exactly my fault if I am." Despite her inexperience she thoroughly enjoyed this newfound closeness with her Captain and took pleasure in teasing him when she could.

"Oh-ho I'm not so sure about that Fraulien. You tired me out quite a bit as well." He lowered his head slightly to place a firm but gentle kiss on her lips as her blush deepened somewhat.

When he pulled back, Maria reached up her hand to finger a lock of his disarranged hair and admire his hair, strong jaw, and blue-grey eyes. She shivered, partly from the slight chill she was feeling from the lack of blankets on her torso and partly from the way he was looking at her.

He noticed. "Are you cold?"

"Just barely, but yes. It's a little too cold in here."

"Well, I think I can fix that." Without hesitation he rolled them over so he was lying atop her and she gasped at the sudden movement then giggled. He raised his eyebrow at her and tried to look stern. "Is something amusing Fraulien?"

However, Maria had become an expert in seeing through his facades and laughed lightly but it grew into a full laugh as Georg began to tickle her sides. She squirmed under him amidst her pleas for him to stop and finally mustered up enough strength to push him over so that she was on top. His fingers ceased their movement with his surprise at her bold move and then he ran his hands up and down, stroking her sides and hips lovingly.

Maria pulled her face a short distance away from Georg's and gave him a brilliant smile of triumph.

"Do you still feel cold Maria?"

She immediately opened her mouth to reply in the negative then closed both her eyes and mouth as she pondered how to best answer his simple question, how to put into words exactly what she felt. She ran her hands from his waist, up his sides, and over his chest as she replied, "I feel…I feel such pleasure I've never known."

"Comfort," she said as his arms slowly wrapped around her. "Happiness," as her thumb traced the smile playing at his lips. "Warmth," as her fingers reached the edge of his hair.

"So my method worked did it?" Georg teased her. Although he adored the light-hearted bantering that they often engaged in, he also loved Maria's honesty and her simple statements were filled with that truth.

She opened her eyes and gave a slight chuckle as she leaned forward so her face was only about an inch or two from his. Her eyes were fixed on his hair as she twisted it around her fingers and she continued to think of how to explain all of the things she felt for him and from him. Suddenly, her fingers stopped and her face turned serious as her eyes met his.

The intensity of her gaze made him draw a deep breath and his smile faded as he forgot about everything but her clear blue eyes.

"I feel…love," she whispered. Then her eyes closed again and her lips met his in a kiss that both would surely remember for the rest of their lives. Their first kiss as a married couple had been the day before at their wedding and they had certainly shared many more since then. However, those had not been nearly as important or as intimate as this one.

This kiss embodied everything that Maria had wanted to say, everything that Georg was thinking, and every promise that they had made to each other the day before. In truth, it was not a kiss, it was much more. It was a true promise. One that would be tested but never broken and strengthened but never weakened.

It was love.


	2. Nightmares

**A/N:** I had a surge of inspiration and wrote this. I decided to add it in after "A True Promise" as it has the same setting and a similar, though more dramatic (maybe?) tone. Well, hope you like it.

* * *

_It was terrible. He felt completely and utterly lost in the world. Maria had left him. _She was never yours to begin with you damned fool! _He tried to tell himself. But it was no use. With Fraulien Maria gone Georg Von Trapp felt empty, drained of all his strength. He realized at some time that this pain was somehow worse than losing his beloved wife Agathe. Yes, that pain had been almost completely unbearable. But he had been married to her for many years. He was allowed to openly love her and have a life with her. He had only just realized that he was in love with Fraulien Maria and then she was gone. There was no chance for them._

_The night before, after the ball, he had been thinking. It was late at night when he had finally come to a conclusion about his feelings. It had felt as if a great lead weight had suddenly floated off of his shoulders. He was no longer confused and frustrated with his emotions any more. Although he knew that it would be difficult to break things off with Elsa and then to approach Maria, it was possible now. He knew what to do and he had fallen asleep with those thoughts._

_Now Captain Von Trapp had been tossed carelessly back into the sea of despair that he had almost drowned in just a few years ago._

_She was gone._

_Yes, it was certainly made worse because of last night. He had seen happiness. He had been so very close to tasting the sweetness of life again. Of course, things hadn't been quite so terrible since his eyes had been opened to his children by that same governess that he was now in love with, but he had been naïve enough to believe that, if only for a moment, things could somehow be even better. Now, whenever he looked at his children, he not only was reminded of their mother but of their dear Fraulien Maria. Although the Captain was able to appreciate the image and spirit of their mother that the children contained, he was not certain that he would be able to take being reminded daily that the person who had helped him so much was no longer with them._

_His head had begun to throb now. He thought of marrying Elsa. But he knew that, though she may be presentable as his wife, she would not be adequate as the children's new mother. Moreover, he could condemn neither Elsa nor himself to that fate. A loveless marriage for both and endless suffering for him, possibly even for her. He found there were no more options left for him. Suicide was also out of the question. He could not be so selfish and leave his seven children without a father. And especially not when they had just found each other again. _

_The Captain was pacing the floor. His mind was becoming more muddled and confused by the second. As his frustration, anger, and immense heartache grew, so did the pain in his head. It was more than he could bear but there was no conceivable way to stop it._

The Captain bolted upright in bed. His breathing was loud and labored and he was drenched in sweat despite the cool night breeze coming in through the open window. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings. He was not in his bedroom at the villa. No…he was in Paris…with Maria. Just as relief began to wash over him he looked next to him to the place where his young wife ought to be. She was gone.

Panic began to overtake him again. Perhaps this time she had left for good. She realized she didn't love him or that their lives were just too different in the long run. How should he know why she was gone? But she was.

At that moment the bathroom door open and light spilled out of the opening, flooding the room. As Georg's eyes adjusted to the light he saw Maria's delicate figure surrounded by a soft light which was soon flicked off.

As Maria's eyes adjusted to the lack of light she noticed that her husband was sitting up in bed. She could see and hear the intense rhythm of his breathing. Her brow furrowed as she approached and also noticed that his face looked worn and a little pale. She slipped out of her dressing gown and hung it on an end post of the bed. "Why are you up Georg? Is anything wrong?"

As Georg watched Maria he realized that he had had a terrible nightmare. A memory actually. She slid under the covers near him and he immediately moved closer to her and laid one arm around her slender waist. "I just had the most horrible remembrance of the day that you left us my love. Well, the day that I had discovered you left us…me." Georg trailed off. He felt silly getting so worked up over something that was in the past but the memory was now replaying itself in his mind, clear and strong.

Maria felt the sweat on his body and her worry grew. Her tender heart ached when she heard why he was so distraught. "It's just a memory Darling. I came back didn't I?"

"Yes but…" He felt so insecure. He moved so that he could wrap both arms tightly around his wife and hug her to him. When her arms followed suit he felt some of his worry leave but only just. His voice was shaky as he whispered into her hair, "Promise me you'll never leave me again Maria. I don't know what I would do or where I would be without you." His felt pressure at the back of his eyes and fought back the tears.

Maria heard the shaking in his voice and she felt something deep inside her stir. This brave, strong, naval hero was almost reduced to tears because of his immense love for her. It was the same love that she held for him in her own heart.

Georg felt panic creep into his chest again as he felt Maria pull her face away from him and one of her arms left his side. His arms instinctively tightened even more so. He felt childish for his blatant display of emotions and the thought crossed his mind that perhaps his fear would push her away. Maybe she needed someone who would be brave for her always, someone who didn't have so many painful memories to overcome. Then he felt her touch on his cheek.

Maria had pulled back a bit and now moved her hand to stroke his cheek. She felt her own voice hitch and she whispered, "Oh Georg. Never. I could never leave you my love." She leaned back in and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you. No human being could ever deal with so much pain as you have without needing a little help. I'll always be right beside you Georg. I don't want you to ever worry about me leaving you. I love you far too much for that to ever happen. I need you too you know." She paused for a moment and drew in a breath. "I'm so proud of you that you share these feelings with me. I know it isn't always easy for you to do so."

Georg breathed a sigh of relief but didn't loosen his grip on his wife as he looked into her eyes watering slightly with happy tears. It was comforting to have her so close. "Anything for you Maria. I love you."

"And I love you my brave sea captain."

He gave her a half smile and lowered them onto the pillows still cradling her body against his. He removed one arm to pull a few blankets over them only to replace it directly afterwards.

Maria sighed and snuggled into the tight embrace with her husband.

He reached down and kissed her long and deep. "You should sleep my love. I don't mean to keep you up all night with my nightmares."

"Mmm I don't mind. I plan on staying right here in bed with you all afternoon tomorrow anyways." Maria smiled as she spoke but even as she did she felt exhaustion wash over her and her eyes drooped until they shut completely.

Georg only had to wait a moment before he felt Maria's breathing slow and he knew that she had fallen back to sleep. He was beginning to feel his own exhaustion as well. As the quiet light of early dawn filled the room he fell asleep, his own breathing becoming in sync with Maria's. His sleep was now filled with dreams of the future and not nightmares of the past. And he was certain that if they ever plagued him again Maria would be right by his side to hold him and comfort him, just as he would do for her.

* * *

Please review. I'm not sure whether or not this series of vignettes will ever be complete. I plan on adding to it whenever I have a moment of inspiration. That's what these two vignettes have been.


	3. Sleeping In

**A/N:** I'm not a fan of short updates, but I desperately wanted to post this and I couldn't extend it. This is set during the honeymoon like the previous two chapters and is otherwise unrelated. And no, I can't get them to leave the bed I guess.

* * *

The way her eyelids fluttered just then. He knew she was awake, but he spoke in a quiet voice, "Maria…darling, we have to get up."

No response.

"Maria." He kissed her neck and buried his nose in her hair.

She sighed, "Mm…Georg." But she still didn't open her eyes.

"Maria," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Georg," she smiled lazily.

He chuckled, "Baroness you are terrible. Now I know why you're always late." He kissed her nose.

She giggled back, "I don't know what you mean, Captain. I've never had a warm, soft, cozy husband that kept me cuddling in bed until recently." Still reluctant to open her eyes, Maria rolled over so her face rested in the crook of his neck.

He stroked her back. "Soft?"

She nodded.

With feigned toughness in his voice Georg asked, "Who are you calling soft?"

"You, Captain." She moved one hand over his chest. "Underneath all this muscle you're just a big softie." She finally opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could stare into his blue eyes, sleep slightly clouding her vision. "That's why you'd rather cuddle with me than get out of bed." Maria smiled and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes again and drawing patterns on his body with her fingers.

He opened his mouth to speak but realized that to truly prove his wife wrong he would have to leave the warmth and comfort of her embrace. Perhaps he was a 'softie'.

She chuckled and pointed her finger at his chest. "You lose, Captain."

He smiled. Maybe he really didn't mind it, though. Georg had to admit to himself that he had loosened up a lot since becoming engaged to Maria. In fact, he had done so ever since she had arrived at the villa. He sighed. "It's your fault, Baroness."

He felt her smile against him. "I know. But I like you this way." She kissed his chest.

Georg remembered how he had been before Maria had come into his life. He had been moody, depressed, angry, distant, and any other word of the kind. Sure, he had been functioning. Yes, he had still generally kept up his role in society, but his life had carried no meaning. Vaguely, he knew that he had kept himself going for the children's sake so that they would not have to suffer the loss of their father, and then most likely, their home.

Of course, he hadn't exactly provided them with much more than the physical necessities of food and shelter. He hadn't provided them with love. That was where Maria had come in. She had given them more love than they had ever experienced in the past four years and it had helped them grow stronger. In turn, she had forced him to be more open and to let them in, and eventually, to let her in. If that made Georg von Trapp a softie, then so be it. He would rather be like this.

Maria shifted against him and sighed.

Yes, he would _much_ rather be like this. _Every_ part of him was more alive with her around.

"Thank you, Maria," he said quietly.

She lifted her head up and looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment as she interpreted what he was thanking her for. Georg saw comprehension dawn on her and her features softened. She looked at him lovingly and leaned down to kiss him slowly. She pulled back and regarded him again, moving her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face, playing absently with his ear.

"You don't have to thank me Georg," she replied just as softly. "We saved each other." She kissed him once more before returning to lay her head back on his chest, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

After a few moments Maria's breathing became soft and even, leading Georg to believe that she had fallen back to sleep, but she spoke up again, "Let's sleep in a little today darling. We can order breakfast here in the hotel?"

"Of course, dear." It was evident that they both wanted this precious moment to last a little longer.

He cleared his throat then, as if to demand attention as he would with the children. "But we have to get up at a decent time tomorrow. After all, this is the third morning in a row that I've let you coddle me. I'll forget how to be a Captain if you keep me this soft."

Maria giggled, "Oh, I'm sure we can find a way to make you hard again later, Captain." She grinned wickedly, though he couldn't see it, "One blow on that whistle of yours and—"

She was cut off by Georg's finger pressed to her lips, "Oh, ho, ho, my little Fräulein, I think I've been a bad influence on you." He chuckled at her look of mock surprise and innocence.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about, Captain." They settled back against the pillows. "Now," she began, her voice firm, "let's get back to cuddling, we wouldn't want to waste this lovely morning." She hugged him tightly and shut her eyes again.

"Yes, Captain," he replied, amused.

"That's more like it," she muttered and they both let a comforting silence fall upon them, leaving them each to their own thoughts.

Not surprisingly, their thoughts were of each other.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome, good and bad, I want to know what you think. I haven't forgotten my other story either, I'm just horribly stuck. Bear with me.


End file.
